footballfandomcom-20200223-history
China national football team
China PR | image = | nickname = | association = Chinese Football Association | confederation = Asian Football Confederation | head_coach = Li Tie | asst_coach = | captain = | most_caps = Li Weifeng (112) | top_scorer = Hao Haidong (41) | home_stadium = | fifa_code = CHN | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = | lowest_fifa_ranking = | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = | lowest_elo_ranking = | kit_image = | first_international = | biggest_win = | biggest_defeat = | world_cup_apps = | world_cup_first_app = | world_cup_best = | regional_cup_name = | regional_cup_apps = | regional_cup_first_app = | regional_cup_best = |}} The Chinese national football team (Zhōngguó Guójiā Zúqiú Duì), recognized as China PR by FIFA, is the national association football team of the People's Republic of China and is governed by the Chinese Football Association. The team is colloquially referred to as "Team China". The team was founded in 1924 by the Republic of China and joined FIFA in 1931. Following the Chinese Civil War, the Chinese Football Association was reformed by the newly founded People's Republic of China. They remained affiliated with FIFA until 1958, when they withdrew, but they rejoined the organisation in 1979. China has won the EAFF East Asian Cup twice in 2005 and 2010 and have been runners-up at the AFC Asian Cup twice in 1984 and 2004. Although China failed to score a goal in their FIFA World Cup debut appearance during the 2002 FIFA World Cup, losing all their matches, qualifying for the tournament has been considered the greatest accomplishment in the country's football history. Although modern football lacks a distinguished history in China, there were an estimated 250 million viewers for the 2004 AFC Asian Cup Final, which China lost 3–1 to arch-rivals Japan, the largest single-event sports audience in the country's history at that time. Players Current squad * The following players were called up for the International Friendly game and 2018 FIFA World Cup qualifiers: * Match date: 7 and 13 June 2017 * Opposition: and * Caps and goals correct as of: 13 June 2017, after the match against . |caps=39|goals=0|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Shandong Luneng|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Shanghai SIPG|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=60|goals=0|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=58|goals=5|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=30|goals=1|club=Hebei China Fortune|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Guangzhou R&F|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Hebei China Fortune|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=4|goals=2|club=Beijing Renhe|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Hebei China Fortune|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Shanghai SIPG|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=62|goals=12|club=Shandong Luneng|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=47|goals=9|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=43|goals=3|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=43|goals=3|club=Jiangsu Suning|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=19|goals=4|club=Beijing Guoan|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=16|goals=8|club=Tianjin Quanjian|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Changchun Yatai|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Guangzhou R&F|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=93|goals=19|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=44|goals=7|club=Shanghai SIPG|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=9|goals=2|club=Vitesse|clubnat=NED}} |caps=2|goals=1|club=Guangzhou R&F|clubnat=CHN}} Recent call-ups The following players have been called up within the last twelve months. |caps=38|goals=0|club=Beijing Guoan|clubnat=CHN|latest=Training Camp, 9–12 February 2017 INJ}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Liaoning FC|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 14 January 2017}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Yanbian Funde|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 14 January 2017}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Hangzhou Greentown|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 14 January 2017}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Tianjin Teda|clubnat=CHN|latest=2017 China Cup training camp, January 2017 DEC}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 15 November 2016 PRE}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Jiangsu Suning|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 11 October 2016}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Tianjin Teda|clubnat=CHN|latest=Training Camp, 2–9 July 2016}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN|latest=Training Camp, 2–9 July 2016}} |caps=22|goals=1|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 28 March 2017}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN|latest=Training Camp, 9–12 February 2017}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Tianjin Quanjian|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 14 January 2017}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Changchun Yatai|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 14 January 2017}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Shanghai Shenhua|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 10 January 2017}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Shanghai SIPG|clubnat=CHN|latest=2017 China Cup training camp, January 2017 INJ}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Tianjin Teda|clubnat=CHN|latest=2017 China Cup training camp, January 2017 DEC}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Shanghai Shenhua|clubnat=CHN|latest=2017 China Cup training camp, January 2017 INJ}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Hebei China Fortune|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 15 November 2016}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Jiangsu Suning|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 15 November 2016}} |caps=69|goals=5|club=''Free Agent|clubnat=|latest=v. , 15 November 2016 PRE}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 15 November 2016 PRE}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Shandong Luneng|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 15 November 2016 PRE}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Shanghai SIPG|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 15 November 2016 PRE}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Shandong Luneng|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 15 November 2016 PRE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Beijing Guoan|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 15 November 2016 PRE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Hebei China Fortune|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 15 November 2016 PRE}} |caps=71|goals=4|club=Hebei China Fortune|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 11 October 2016}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Hebei China Fortune|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 11 October 2016}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Hebei China Fortune|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 13 June 2017 SUS}} |caps=96|goals=15|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 13 June 2017 INJ}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Beijing Guoan|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 7 June 2017 INJ}} |caps=65|goals=11|club=Shanghai SIPG|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 28 March 2017}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Shanghai SIPG|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 28 March 2017}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Shanghai Shenhua|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 28 March 2017}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Yanbian Funde|clubnat=CHN|latest=Training Camp, 9–12 February 2017}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Shanghai Shenhua|clubnat=CHN|latest=Training Camp, 9–12 February 2017}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Tianjin Teda|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 14 January 2017}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Tianjin Teda|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 14 January 2017}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Dalian Yifang|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 14 January 2017}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Hangzhou Greentown|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 14 January 2017}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Yanbian Funde|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 14 January 2017}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Hangzhou Greentown|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 14 January 2017}} |caps=68|goals=2|club=Tianjin Quanjian|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 15 November 2016 PRE}} |caps=32|goals=6|club=Hebei China Fortune|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 15 November 2016 PRE}} |caps=10|goals=4|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 15 November 2016 PRE}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Shanghai Shenhua|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 15 November 2016 PRE}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Jiangsu Suning|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 15 November 2016 PRE}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 15 November 2016 PRE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Jiangsu Suning|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 11 October 2016}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Shandong Luneng|clubnat=CHN|latest=Training Camp, 31 July – 6 August 2016}} |caps=40|goals=15|club=Beijing Guoan|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 28 March 2017}} |caps=33|goals=7|club=Tianjin Quanjian|clubnat=CHN|latest=Training Camp, 9–12 February 2017 INJ}} |caps=2|goals=1|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 14 January 2017}} |caps=10|goals=2|club=Shanghai Shenhua|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 10 January 2017}} |caps=47|goals=22|club=Liaoning FC|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 11 October 2016}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Hebei China Fortune|clubnat=CHN|latest=Training Camp, 2–9 July 2016}} '''Notes:' *SUS Player suspended *INJ Player withdrew from the squad due to an injury *RET Retired from the national team *PRE Preliminary squad / standby *DEC Declined (personal matters) Previous squads ;FIFA World Cup squads * 2002 FIFA World Cup squad ;AFC Asian Cup squads * 1976 AFC Asian Cup squad * 1980 AFC Asian Cup squad * 1984 AFC Asian Cup squad * 1988 AFC Asian Cup squad * 1992 AFC Asian Cup squad * 1996 AFC Asian Cup squad * 2000 AFC Asian Cup squad * 2004 AFC Asian Cup squad * 2007 AFC Asian Cup squad * 2011 AFC Asian Cup squad * 2015 AFC Asian Cup squad ;EAFF East Asian Cup squads * 2003 East Asian Football Championship squad * 2005 East Asian Football Championship squad * 2008 East Asian Football Championship squad * 2010 East Asian Football Championship squad * 2013 EAFF East Asian Cup squad * 2015 EAFF East Asian Cup squad External links * Chinese Football Association Official Website * Team China on Sina Sports * Profile on FIFA * Profile on AFC * Profile on EAFF Category:AFC international teams